mamorumiyanofandomcom-20200214-history
Be
Be is the fourth track of Mamoru Miyano's debut album Break, released on March 11, 2009. Lyrics Kanji = 目指していた遠いあの扉 その向こうには何があったのだろう 自分を信じて　たどり着けたなら 開くことができたかな 最近よく口にしてしまう 「仕方がない」って言う　冷めた言葉 名前が欲しくて　鍵より大切なもの　ひとつ また無くしたみたいだよ どこまで行けるだろう　どうして行くのだろう 拾った　夢の地図　握り締め 疲れて眠るには　どこまで行けばいい？ Back to Back　教えて欲しい それなりには楽しみもあるし それなりには求められてるさ それでも心は　入り口ではなく なぜかいつも　そう　出口を探してる どこまで行くのだろう　どうして行くのだろう 止まったままの夢　追い越して 心を満たすには　どこまで行けばいい？ Time on Time　答えて欲しい 何がいらない？　何が足りない？ 分からない　何を手に入れても どこまで行けるだろう　どうして行くのだろう 拾った　夢の地図　握り締め 疲れて眠るには　どこまで行けばいい？ Back to Back　教えてよ　今すぐに どこまで行くのだろう　どうして行くのだろう 止まったままの夢　追い越して 心を満たすには　どこまで行けばいい？ Time on Time　答えてよ　今すぐに |-| Rōmaji = Mezashite ita tooi ano tobira Sono mukou ni wa nani ga atta no darou jibun wo shinjite tadoritsuketa nara hiraku koto ga dekita kana saikiin yoku kuchi ni shite shimau shikata ga nai te iun sameta kotoba namae ga hoshikute kagi yori taisetsu na mono hitotsu mata nakushita mitai da you doko made yukeru darou doushite yuku no darou hirotta yume no chizu (nigirishime) tsukarete nemuru ni wa doko made yuke ba ii BACK TO BACK oshiete hoshii sorenari ni wa tanoshimi mo aru shi sorenari ni wa motomerare teru sa sore demo kokoro wa eriguchi de wa naku no ze ka itsumo sou tte guchi wo sagashiteru doko made yuku no darou doushite yuku no darou tomatta mama no yume (oikoshite) kokoro no mitasumi wa doko made yuke ba ii TIME ON TIME kotaete hoshii nani ga iranai.. nani ga tarinai... wakaranai... nani wo te ni iretemo doko made yukeru darou doushite yuku no darou hirotta yume no chizu (nigirishime) tsukarete nemuru ni wa doko made yuke ba ii BACK TO BACK oshiete yo (ima sugu ni) doko made yuku no darou doushite yuku no darou tomatta mama no yume (oikoshite) kokoro no mitasumi wa doko made yuke ba ii TIME ON TIME kotaete yo, ima sugu ni |-| English = That faraway door that I was shooting for I wonder if there is anything beyond that. If I believe in myself and arrive there despite all the struggles I wonder if I can open it. Lately, I find myself saying These cold words, "It can't be helped." I want a name, and more than a key, it seems that once again I've lost one important thing I wonder how far I can go? Why do I even go? I grasp this map of a dream that I picked up. To those who tire and sleep, how far should I go? Back to back, I want you to tell me There is amusement in and of itself You can seek it in your own way Still, as for my heart, it's not the entrance Why is it, I wonder? That's right, it's the exit that I look for. How far will I go? Why do I go? There is no overtaking a dream that's at a standstill To those who fill their hearts to the brim, how far should I go? Time on Time, I want you to answer me. What don't I need? What do I lack? I don't know, even if I have it in my hands. I wonder how far I can go? Why do I even go? I grasp this map of a dream that I picked up To those who tire and sleep, how far should I go? Back to back, I want you to tell me Right now How far will I go? Why do I go? There is no overtaking a dream that's at a standstill To those who fill their hearts to the brim, how far should I go? Time on Time, I want you to answer me. Right now References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Break Category:Songs